


Corner Shot (NC-17)

by thatceliachick



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatceliachick/pseuds/thatceliachick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NC 17 Monica Reyes loses a bet to her partner, but she doesn't seem to mind. Seriously, it's a smut-biscuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner Shot (NC-17)

**Author's Note:**

> If I owned these characters, we'd all be having a lot more fun. Originally written in 2002 under pseudonym PegE
> 
> VERY, VERY,VERY EXPLICIT ADULT CONTENT. AND SPANKING.

I FRIDAY  
It had started out as a beer after work, a chance for friends and co-workers to blow off steam, bitch about the boss and shoot a little pool. Then it turned into a weekly ritual that neither John Doggett nor Monica Reyes was willing to relinquish.  
Not that Monica was much of a pool player; she could tell one end of the stick from the other and she managed to remember whether she was solids or stripes. The rest she left up to Fate.  
Which meant Doggett routinely wiped up the floor – or, more accurately, table – with her. But the music was good and the beer was cold and Doggett's eyes got bluer with every passing Friday night.  
One Friday, a last-minute meeting with A.D. Skinner meant she had to skip lunch, and she and Doggett never actually got around to ordering food during their weekly competitions; they just drank and grumbled and shot pool.  
Three beers later, she was more than a little light-headed. She realized it when she turned back to the table to watch Doggett line up yet another shot and felt the room – not spin, really, but kind of shift, the way time seemed to in all of Mulder's case files – as her partner did the unthinkable.  
He missed.  
“Oh my God! It's my turn!” she squealed, and Doggett just shook his head and cursed under his breath.

She made a show of surveying the table, which didn't fool either of them. She knelt and studied angles and scrutinized lines of attack until Doggett couldn't take it anymore.  
“Just take the shot, Monica.”  
She was feeling cocky. “What's the matter, G-man? Did you just figure out you're going to lose?”  
He started to laugh, then stopped and studied her face for several seconds. A definite twinkle appeared in his eye and one corner of his mouth crooked up. `”All right. Let's get serious. I'll bet you you blow this shot. Name the stakes.”  
“Puh-leeze!” Monica snorted. Then she reconsidered. “You first.”  
Doggett studied her for another minute. “I'll dance with you.” Every week, she suggested they dance and every week, he refused. She never really expected him to say yes; she just liked to watch the tips of his ears turn red. “Your turn, Mon.”  
“Well, if you're willing to make that kind of sacrifice....” She tried to consider her options, but the thought of dancing with her partner made her even dizzier. What if it was a slow song? “Anything you want.”  
“Anything?” Doggett quirked an eyebrow. “You blow this shot and you'll do *anything*, Monica? That could be dangerous, y'know.”  
Monica could never turn down a dare, spoken or unspoken. “Anything, John. I'm feeling lucky.” She figured she'd spend the weekend detailing his truck, but she'd spent worse Saturdays.  
“Fair enough,” Doggett said and held out his hand to shake on the bet. Monica took it and gasped when Doggett pulled her into a slow kiss. His mouth was warm, then grew hot as the kiss deepened; Monica sighed when he parted her lips with his tongue and melted as the kiss segued into a second kiss and then a third. He drew away and she almost whimpered until she felt his warm fingers stroking her mouth. He winked at her. “Call it.”  
Shaking inside, she turned back to survey the table again. There was her shot, just waiting for her. Dancing, hell, she thought. “Six in the corner pocket.” She lined it up and bent to take the shot; just as she released the cue, a waitress dropped a tray loaded with beer bottles and Monica flinched, sending the ball into mid-air and off the side of the table. She and Doggett watched, bemused, as it skidded under the jukebox in the corner.  
She looked back at him, only slightly intimidated by the renewed twinkle. She should demand a do-over. She started to speak up when he looked her right in the eyes and the intensity of his gaze left her speechless.  
“You,” he said, and smiled.  
She just looked at him, uncomprehending.  
His grin deepened. “You said you'd do anything I wanted. I want you. At my house. In my bed, or wherever else I choose to have you. For the weekend.”  
Monica felt her face grow hot and wondered how many shades of red she was turning. She started to protest, then swallowed, hard. She really didn't want to argue; she just wanted some clarification.  
“Have me?” She hoped her voice didn't sound as squeaky to Doggett as it did to her.  
“For this weekend – all weekend, Monica – you belong to me. You know I want you. I always have. And that kiss told me you feel the same. So, Mon. You going to welsh?”  
He must have expected her to refuse, because he had the good grace to look surprised when she shook her head. Doggett grinned wickedly and then leaned forward to claim her mouth again. When the kiss ended, she was breathless and trembling. He smiled tenderly. “Let's get some dinner, gorgeous; then I'm taking you home.” He took her hand and led her to a booth. Moments later, a waitress appeared – the same woman who'd dropped the tray earlier – to take their order.  
Monica knew she'd eaten something, but as she and Doggett headed to her SUV, she couldn't, for the life of her, remember what. She had driven because Doggett's truck was being fitted with new tires. He took the keys from her, unlocked the passenger door and held it opened while she climbed in.  
Minutes later, he was climbing in the driver's side. He helped her fasten her seatbelt, reaching up to caress her cheek. Then he buckled himself in before starting the engine. As they were pulling off the parking lot, Doggett reached over and took her hand, pressing it to his lips. He spent the rest of the drive kissing and suckling her fingertips, letting his tongue slide to her palm, then back again.  
Monica closed her eyes at the erotic sensation. When she opened them again, they were pulling into Doggett's driveway.  
He helped her out of the SUV and kept his arm around her as they walked to the door. Monica hoped he couldn't feel her trembling as he unlocked the front door. He reached inside to flip on the lights and they stepped into the foyer.  
“Let me take your coat, sweetheart,” Doggett said, and drew the tan leather trenchcoat off her houlders. Seconds later, he was hanging up his own coat, then he turned back to Monica and took her hand, leading her into the living room. She looked everywhere but at him as he led her to the couch. She hadn't spent much time at Doggett's place. He always wound up at her apartment. The house was comfortable and well furnished in a low-key, masculine way. A few photographs hung on the walls and the shelves were packed with books. Mostly non-fiction, she noted.  
She perched on the edge of the sofa, suddenly too shy to relax back into the cushions, even though she'd been dreaming about this moment for as long as she'd known him. Doggett smiled and knelt in front of her, leaning forward to kiss her softly. As she relaxed, he slipped one arm around her waist and the other hand traveled to the back of her neck. He stroked her collar line as they shared more kisses and Monica sighed at the delicate touch of his fingertips on that sensitive spot.  
Finally, Doggett drew away. “Why are you here?” he asked. If she answered that she'd lost the bet, he would send her home, he had already decided.  
Monica didn't know what to say at first. Finally, she blurted out the truth. “Because I want you.”  
Doggett grinned. “Good answer.” Then he pulled her into another kiss.  
Long minutes later, he was laying her back on the couch. They kept kissing hungrily and Monica sighed and shifted under Doggett's wandering hands. When his lips brushed her throat, she moaned and he began tracing the V of her collar with his tongue. He lifted his hands to lightly caress her breasts through her silk blouse and she groaned again when he sought out one nipple and began teasing it to a rigid point with his fingertips. Chuckling, he found the other nipple and began stroking it as well. “Like that?” he teased, then laughed again at her hissed response. He sat up then, pulling her with him. She stared at him, confused, and his smile was reassuring, then wonderfully wicked. “Remember our terms, gorgeous?” She felt her face growing warm, but nodded.  
“I want you to undress for me,” he said, and his voice was almost a purr. “Slowly, so I can enjoy it.”  
Monica was speechless, but she wasn't sure whether it was from fear or embarrassment or the sudden erotic rush his voice gave her. She could feel her nipples growing harder as she considered his demand and felt a wonderful heat building between her legs. Not daring to look at Doggett, she reached down and unzipped both ankle boots, then kicked them off. Next she stripped off her socks. Then she stood and turned to face him.  
Doggett smiled and leaned back into the cushions. Their eyes met and Monica almost bolted. Then oggett winked at her and she felt herself relaxing. This was a game they could both enjoy.  
She eased her suit jacket off her shoulders and dropped it onto a nearby chair. She looked back at Doggett to make sure he was paying attention and then drew her belt off, tossing into the chair with her jacket. Dizzy with the weight of his stare, she unbuttoned the cuffs at her sleeves, then lifted her hands to her collar to begin unfastening the row of pearl buttons down the front of her blouse. Before she got to the second button, Doggett murmured, “Take your time, gorgeous,” and she drew a shaky breath.  
Doggett never took his eyes off her as she undid the long row of buttons. His head was tilted slightly to one side as he studied her, and he smiled when she pulled her blouse loose from the waistband of her slacks so she could undo the last few buttons. Finally, she drew the blouse of completely and let it fall to the floor and his smile deepened.  
“Keep going,” he told her. “I like what I'm seeing.”  
Her mouth was very dry and she licked her lips as she unbuttoned the waistband of her slacks. She slid the zipper down, then stepped delicately out of her slacks, kicking them to the side. Part of her was wishing she'd worn her plain white cottons, or a sports bra and granny panties. But Doggett seemed pleased with the hot pink lace bra and matching bikini panties she wore as she stood before him. She could feel his stare as he looked her over and she noted with a small, rebellious surge of triumph the obvious bulge in his trousers.  
“Very pretty,” he said. “Please, continue.” He sounded so pleased with himself that she couldn't help but laugh and he winked at her again. Her hands trembled slightly as she reached back to unfasten her bra and then slide it forward off her shoulders. She let Doggett stare for a few minutes at her bare breasts, then her hands slid to the waistband of her panties.  
Doggett interrupted. “Turn around for me, sweetheart.” Her head snapped up and he grinned at her. “And take it slow.”  
Seething, she turned her back to him. Bastard, she thought. But she bent forward slightly so that her ass was tilted toward him and slowly slid her panties down, doing her best to let him enjoy the view. He whistled at the sight of her bare bottom and she blushed again, glad he couldn't see it.  
She turned, slowly, back to face him and had to close her eyes as he ogled her for several minutes. Her nipples were painfully hard and she had grown very wet. Finally Doggett gestured at her to approach. “Come here,” he said, and she walked to where he sat on the couch.  
He pulled her down so that she sat astride him, her hands resting on his shoulders. She couldn't resist when he drew her into a kiss and she sighed when his hands wandered to rest on her bare bottom. He fondled her as they continued kissing and she whimpered when his mouth left hers.  
He reached up to caress her face, forcing her to meet his gaze. “Do I need to tell you how beautiful you are, or how much time I waste at the office staring at you when you aren't paying attention?” His gaze slid to her breasts and she gasped when he began outlining her breasts with the tips of two fingers.  
He spent several minutes tracing a path around her breasts and along the cleft between them with his fingertips, then his hands slid up to cover each breast and Monica sighed at the contact. He touched her lightly for several seconds, then began fondling her in earnest, cupping and squeezing her breasts. Finally, he began playing with her nipples, tweaking them gently, then pinching them until Monica squealed with pleasure and protest. He laughed and bent forward to take one, then the other into his mouth and Monica arched her back at the shock of pleasure his mouth brought her. He tongued her nipples for several minutes and his hands slid back to play with her bare bottom. At one point, he was gently biting her nipple as he pinched her bottom and she moaned and wriggled at the combination. He laughed and slapped her bottom. When she gasped, he spanked her again, chuckling.  
“We'll try some more of that later, gorgeous,” he murmured, his lips brushing her temple. “Right now, I have other plans.” He stretched out on the couch, pulling her with him until her body  
was centered over his mouth. Then he grasped her hips and pulled her down to his mouth. She almost screamed when his tongue lightly flicked her clit and seconds later, he was sucking her greedily and she was rocking her hips in rhythm with his teasing tongue. She could feel the rush of pleasure building in her center as he tongued her and she began chanting, “Yes!” as the heat overtook her. She cried out wordlessly as she came, bucking against him as he began sliding his tongue into her hot, wet pussy. She was almost sobbing as her climax eased and she looked down to find Doggett staring back at her, his eyes never leaving her face.  
“C'mon, gorgeous,” he said finally. “Let's go to bed.” They rose together and he led her up the stairs to his bedroom.  
When they reached the door, Doggett looked back at her and she reveled in the way his eyes wandered leisurely over her body. She had been completely aroused by the way he'd watched her undress and she loved the way he looked at her now. He led her to the bed, then bent to pull the covers down. He planted a lingering kiss on her willing mouth, easing her back to the mattress. When the kiss ended, he smiled at her. “Your turn to watch, Mon.” Then he stood and kicked off his shoes and socks. He had taken his jacket off before they'd entered the bar, and now he loosened his tie and pulled it free, then let it drop to the floor. Monica watched appreciatively as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and eased it off his shoulders. He pulled off his T-shirt and then stood still to let her look at him.  
“Very nice,” she told him, and he grinned. He unbuckled his belt, then unfastened the waistband of his pants and drew the zipper down carefully over his erection. Finally, he stepped out of his trousers.  
She could see his cock straining through the silk boxers he wore and smiled. “Don't stop now,” she told him. “This is just getting interesting.”  
He laughed and eased his boxers down until they slid to the floor. Then he slowly turned around for her, letting her look at him. He was beautiful, she thought, all muscle and bone and sinew. Almost a little too thin, but she knew she could fatten him up, given half a chance. His stomach was flat and his cock was firm and her eyes wandered to it. She held out her hand to him and said, "C'mere, John.“  
He grinned and joined her on the bed. When he stretched out next to her, she leaned over and kissed him. Monica was shy at first, then grew bolder as he responded eagerly. She explored his mouth, tasting his tongue and lips, then dropped a series of kisses over his throat and shoulders. She slid down next to him so she could comfortably kiss and caress his chest, letting her hands wander over his satiny skin as he sighed contentedly. She teased his nipples with her fingertips, and then began licking them until he groaned. She chuckled and let her mouth wander down his stomach until she reached his navel. She outlined it with the tip of her tongue, then traced a path to his hipbone. She outlined the ridge with her mouth and fingertips, and then trailed her hands along his thighs, stroking them until he opened completely to her. She stretched out between his legs and kissed the length of one leg, then the other from his hip to his toes and then back up his thigh to his groin.  
Finally, she bent and ran her tongue along the length of his cock. Doggett groaned again and she grinned as she felt his hips thrust toward her mouth. She slipped one hand up to gently fondle his balls as her tongue began a leisurely tour of his cock. Finally he hissed, “Enough! I want to be inside you.” and she rose to mount him.  
He thrust into her hard and she cried out, then leaned forward to begin kissing him. “You feel so good,” he breathed against her mouth and she began slowly rocking her hips back and forth, enjoying the way he filled her so completely.  
She kissed him again, teasing his tongue with hers, as she rocked a little faster. She squeezed his cock with her internal muscles and he cried out, “Jesus!” and Monica whispered, “Like that, handsome?” and did it again until he groaned in frustration and flipped her over so that she lay under him. He spread her legs roughly, pinning them back against her shoulders, and began thrusting into her until she cried out. He pumped harder and felt Monica explode underneath him. He held out as long as he could, then gave into his own orgasm, screaming Monica's name as he came.  
Neither of them moved for several minutes, then John shifted, easing his weight off Monica as he gently withdrew. “You're amazing,” he said, and kissed her slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss, not letting him go until they were both breathless.  
Minutes later, she was curled against him, her head resting on his shoulder, his hand resting on her hip. She couldn't resist stroking his chest and he couldn't seem to stop his hand from curling into her hair.  
“I'm glad I'm here, John,” she said softly and stretched to kiss him.  
Doggett returned the kiss enthusiastically. “So am I, sweetheart,” he said. “Don't expect me to let you go anytime soon.” She smiled at his possessive tone. “Promise?”  
He laughed and hugged her. “Cross my heart.” Then he reached over and switched off the bedside lamp efore pulling her even closer. They nestled in the soft darkness and soon Monica felt him slip off  
to sleep. She listened to his regular breathing and the beat of his heart until she, too, let her eyes drift shut.  
Finally, she thought, and then she was asleep.  
II: SATURDAY  
John Doggett opened the bedroom door as quietly as he could andcarried the breakfast tray to the nightstand. He set the tray down,then sat at the edge of the bed to watch Monica Reyes sleep.  
She lay on her side with her arms wrapped around his pillow and she had managed to kick most of the covers off. Doggett watched herbreathe and thought, even in her sleep, she shines.  
He stretched out next to her and slipped on arm around her waist to draw her closer. Monica stirred, but didn't wake up and Doggett grinned. He'd just have to kiss her awake, he thought, and brushed his lips over her bare shoulder. He spent the next several minuteskissing her throat and shoulder, smiling as Monica sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. He began dropping the softest kisses over her forehead and cheeks and finally her eyes fluttered open. He felt her tense for a second when her eyes focused on him, then she relaxed and smiled.  
“Good morning,” she said, her voice still husky with sleep.  
“Hey, gorgeous,” he responded, and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose. “Looks like you slept well.”  
She grinned. “You wore me out, John. I earned my rest.”  
He grinned back. “Well it's a good thing you got it, `cause you're going to need it. But first, breakfast. I'm not much of a cook, so I hope you like bagels.”  
“Perfect,” Monica replied and kissed him lightly. “Thank you, John.”  
He knew she didn't just mean for the bagels and kissed her back. “Any time, sweetheart.”  
The bagels and orange juice didn't last long. Monica brushed a crumb from the corner of her mouth and said wryly, “I think I need a shower.”  
“Want some company?” Doggett asked and wiggled his eyebrows.  
She laughed. “C'mon. I'll let you wash my back.”  
“You'll *let* me wash your back?” Doggett said, pulling her out of bed and toward the master bathroom. “Are you forgetting you lost that bet, Mon?”  
“Mmm,” she said, pretending to consider. “Funny, I don't feel like a loser.” Then she kissed him.  
Minutes later, they were standing under the warm spray of the shower, still kissing. They drew apart reluctantly to catch their breath, and Doggett let his eyes wander over Monica again. He loved the way the water ran over her body and the way the droplets clustered on her breasts and belly.  
Monica raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you just going to stare at me all morning, blue eyes? You are allowed to touch, you know.”  
Doggett grinned. “Oh, good,” he said, and leaned forward to kiss her. Seconds later, he was pressing her back into the shower wall as he licked her lips apart. He spent several sweet minutes exploring her mouth as his hands wandered over her flank before reaching her breasts. He gently rubbed both nipples between his fingertips until she groaned. “Is that the way you want me touch you, Monica?” He pinched one nipple gently, then the other, and she gasped, “Yes!”  
Doggett was hard as a rock and the feel of his cock brushing her hip made Monica weak. She rubbed gently against him and he grinned.“Right here? Right now?”  
“Oh, yeah,” she breathed, and reached for the frame of the shower door. Doggett kissed her hard, his hands sliding to cup her ass as he lifted her. She opened herself to him immediately, wrapping her legs  
around his waist as he thrust into her.  
He kept her pinned to the wall with the weight of his body, bending his head to kiss her breasts. He could feel her trying to keep her hips still and waited to feel her squeeze his cock again, the way she  
had teased him the night before. He wanted her to beg for it, he decided, and lifted her even higher so that he sank deeper into her.  
Finally she whimpered his name and he could feel her hips starting to rock. He pinched her bottom hard until she held still.  
“Not until you ask for it, gorgeous,” he said, and began squeezing and fondling the cheeks of her ass. “Not until you say please. Until then, you don't move. You just stand there and get fucked.” He kissed her again, forcing her mouth open as his hands kept teasing her ass.  
Monica held out until she was ready to scream. “Please, John,” she whimpered, and started to thrust toward him, but stopped instantly when he smacked her bottom again.  
“Please what?” He pinched the other cheek and she cried out.  
“Please fuck me,” she begged. “Please, John. I want it so bad. I need to feel you fucking me, John. Please.”  
He pinched her again, then began slowly thrusting in and out, burying his cock in her, then withdrawing almost completely. Soon she was working her hips frantically to keep up with him. “Is this what you want?” he demanded, watching the flush building in her cheeks and across her breasts. She was going to come any second, and he wanted to see it.  
“God, yes!” Her nails were digging into his back and he thrust hard into her until she screamed and writhed urgently against him. He waited until he felt the tension begin to ease, then he thrust once more and let himself explode into her.  
Monica cried out again as she felt his warmth flooding into her.  
Doggett eased out of her gently, holding her tight until she had her footing on the slick shower floor. “I love the way you blush when you come,” he told her, and chuckled as her cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink. “And I really love the way you say please.” He kissed her again, slow and gentle this time, and she melted against him.  
When the kiss ended, he picked up the bar of soap. “We'd better get this done before we run out of hot water,” he said and winked at her.  
His hands were warm and gentle and sure as he soaped her and Monica sighed, enjoying the attention he lavished on her. She turned and he lazily washed her back with one hand as he dropped a series of feathery kisses along her shoulders and neck. He knelt and kissed the still-tender spots on her ass where he'd pinched her and lovingly lathered her bottom and thighs, working his hands down to her calves and ankles.  
After he rinsed her clean, he rose again, and she turned to kiss him. Then she took the soap from him and returned the favor, letting her hands wander over his arms and chest. She soaped his firm, flat stomach and strong thighs, then began gently stroking his cock and balls with soapy hands. He groaned and she laughed and stroked him less gently, rubbing her thumb firmly over the tip of his cock.  
“God, woman, are you trying to kill me?” he joked.  
She grinned. “You'll die happy,” she said and gave his balls a firm squeeze.  
He was half-erect again when they stepped out of the shower to towel dry. They got most of the water mopped up when Monica took his hand and led him back to the bedroom.  
“This way, blue eyes,” she told him firmly and Doggett followed willingly.  
Monica gave him a playful shove and he fell back on the mattress, laughing. Then she was stretched out over him, covering his face and throat with kisses. He kept chuckling as she stroked and kissed his bare chest and the chuckles gave way to moans when she fastened hungrily on one nipple as she teased the other with her fingertips. She alternated between his two nipples for several minutes, then let the fingers of one hand trail down his belly to his now fully erect cock. She closed her fingers around his shaft and he groaned when she gave it a gentle squeeze. Still holding it tight, she began rubbing her thumb around the tip again, feeling the drop of cum there. She stroked the sensitive area just beneath the head and chuckled when Doggett gasped. “Want to feel my tongue there?” she asked, rubbing, again. Then she reached to cup his balls, squeezing them gently. “And here?”  
He hissed and she laughed, then slid down to take him into her mouth. She could feel him shaking his head in disbelief as she sucked him hungrily. She wanted him to feel as helplessly aroused as she had when he'd teased her in the shower. No man had ever made her beg before; she was shocked by how much she'd enjoyed being so thoroughly teased and spanked.  
She ran her tongue up and down the length of his cock, then let it dip to his balls. She tongued them thoroughly as she gently squeezed the tip of his cock and he spread his legs wide apart to give her full access. She blew gently across the tip of his cock and laughed when groaned and jerked his hips toward her mouth. When he raised his hips again, she slipped on hand under him and began stroking the crack of his ass with one fingertip. Then she slipped her finger just inside his opening and he cried out, shocked at the intrusion, and tried to wriggle away. But Monica pinned his hips with the weight of her body and took his cock into her mouth again. When he tried to jerk away, she let him feel the slightest pressure of her teeth on the tip of his cock.  
Doggett got the message and held still. “What are you trying to do me?” he groaned, and almost sobbed as she began tonguing the head of his cock again. She slid her finger deeper into him and he tensed,  
then relaxed as she began pumping it in and out. The dual sensation of her mouth and finger was more than he could stand, and soon he wascoming again, shouting wordlessly as he thrust into her willing mouth.  
She rested her head against his stomach as they both caught their breath. She listened to Doggett pant and grinned, wondering what sort of payback he would dream up. Maybe he'd spank her again, she thought dreamily. Maybe he'd tie her up.  
Maybe he'd even make her beg again. She felt herself growing wet and weak at the thought and her smile deepened.  
Maybe he'd do all three.  
When Doggett could speak again, he issued a warning. “You're going to pay for that,” he said and Monica laughed out loud at the hoarseness in his voice.  
She sat up, then leaned forward to kiss him, letting her breasts brush him teasingly. “Pretty big talk for a man who can hardly move,” she challenged him, then kissed him again. He relaxed and let her explore his mouth, finally reaching up to pull her closer. When her tongue brushed his invitingly, he rolled her over onto her back and kissed her more deeply.  
Monica let herself melt as his kisses continued. When he finally pulled away, their eyes met, and she smiled at the tenderness in his expression. He lifted her hand to his lips and she leaned forward and  
kissed his chest, just above his heart.  
He pulled her with him as he relaxed back into the pillows, and she turned to snuggle against him. He sounded very sleep when he asked, “Any thoughts on how I should pay you back for that last stunt?”  
She smiled. “Surprise me,” she said. “But first, I think you'd better get some sleep. You're going to need your rest.''  
He pinched her for that and she chuckled. “We both will,” he promised.  
Monica woke up hours later, sensing Doggett moving around the bed. She opened her eyes to find him kneeling at the foot of the bed. It took her several seconds to realize she couldn't move her arms and, as she felt something tighten around her left ankle, she realized she couldn't move her legs either.  
Glancing up toward the headboard, she saw she was bound: Leather cuffs held her wrists and ankles tight as she lay spread-eagle on Doggett's bed. She glanced down at him and he grinned. “I told you you'd pay for that last stunt,” he said, and winked. He was dressed 7 in jeans and a gray USMC T-shirt. “It's time you remembered who's in charge here. Remember that bet, gorgeous? You did say anything. I need to run a few errands, but first I want to make sure you'll give me a warm welcome when I come home.”  
Doggett reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a black silk scarf. He folded into a neat rectangle, then slipped it over Monica's eyes, tying the ends in a small knot behind her head. He adjusted the knot so her head could rest comfortably on the pillow.  
“John,” she said, warningly. “What do you think you're doing?” She tried to put some steel in her voice, going for that “Freeze! Federal officer!” mode she'd learned at Quantico, but the tremor in her voice gave her away.  
She heard Doggett chuckle. “I'm going to give you something to think about while I'm gone,” he said, and bent forward to kiss her. His lips were soft and warm on hers, growing harder as the kiss went on.  
He kept kissing her as he began fondling her breasts. She groaned under him and tried to lift her body closer to his touch, but he laughed and pulled away until she relaxed back into the mattress.  
Then he resumed kissing and caressing her. She sighed when his mouth finally moved to her breasts. Then he toyed with her nipples as he licked the valley between her breasts. She lifted her hips to brush against him, and he pulled away again.  
“Lie still,” he ordered her, and smacked her bottom. “I'll tell you when you can move.''  
She complied instantly, but bit her lip as her hips eased back to the mattress. He was driving her crazy and he knew it.  
Seconds later, he was touching her again, his fingers tracing the veins on her breasts, then dipping to her cleavage. Finally he began running his fingertips from the base of her breasts down her stomach to her mound. His touch tickled slightly and Monica tried not to laugh, but she couldn't contain herself. He smiled and repeated the motion several times until she was laughing out loud, overjoyed at his teasing.  
“Like that, gorgeous?” he asked, sounding extraordinarily pleased with himself.  
“God, yes, John. You feel so good.” She was breathless and aroused beyond words. She loved being teased and played with like this. She would have liked to see his face as he toyed with her, but she was more excited by her helplessness. Every now and then, she tugged an arm or leg to test the strength of her bonds and was reassured that she couldn't escape.  
Now he traced the outline of her navel several times, then began,stroking the dark tangle of hair between her legs. He reached up to grab a pillow, then slid it under her hips so that she was angled more openly toward him. He traced the lips of her pussy with one fingertip and she groaned, forcing herself to remain still.  
“Good girl,” he said, and leaned forward to kiss her thigh. She gasped and he bent further and immediately began tonguing her clit. Monica cried out, shocked at the sensation, and couldn't keep from lifting her hips to his mouth. But instead of spanking her again, he cupped the cheeks of her ass and lifted her higher so that he could lick her more forcefully.  
He tongued her until she was writhing and breathing hard. And just as she was a heartbeat from coming, he pulled away and let her go.  
Monica collapsed, panting with frustration as she felt him get up off the bed. “What? What are you doing to me, you bastard? Get back here!”  
Doggett laughed at her flushed cheeks and grinding hips. “I told you I have to run a few errands. I should be back in an hour so. If you do exactly as you're told and you ask very nicely for your orgasm, I might even finish what I started.” He leaned forward and kissed her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth. As the kiss continued, he slipped one hand between her legs and tweaked her swollen, sensitive clit until she cried out. When he pulled his hand away, she groaned. “While I'm gone, I want you to think about all the things you're going to do for me when I get back, gorgeous. You're going to be very busy this afternoon and this evening. If I decide to let you come, you're going to earn it.”  
She felt him stand up and, seconds later, heard him pull the bedroom door shut behind him. She heard his footsteps recede down the stairs and she began pulling wildly at her bonds, writhing in frustration. She was on fire for him; her clit and nipples ached for his hands and mouth, and she couldn't even touch herself to relieve her frustration. Her legs were spread far enough apart that she couldn't close her thighs. All she could do was lie there in the dark and want him.  
“Goddamn you, John Doggett!” she said out loud.  
Doggett was grinning when he started Monica's SUV and pulled out of his driveway. She had looked absolutely delectable, bound and blindfolded on his bed, but absence makes the heart grow fonder, he thought, and began plotting the rest of his revenge.  
Monica was going to love it.  
He got back two hours later. He had three bags, two from an exclusive lingerie shop in Georgetown, and the third from the supermarket around the corner. His kitchen was well stocked for bachelor's meals, but not for the kind of evening he had planned.  
None of his purchases were especially exotic: A black satin halter dress with a skirt that ended several inches above the knee, a pair of open-toed pumps with stiletto heels, bikini panties in sheer black lace and thigh-high stockings to match were in the bags from the lingerie shop. The supermarket bag held strawberries and whipped cream, of course, gourmet coffee, chocolate sauce and vanilla icecream. He had enough real food in the pantry and the fridge to last another week. But dessert was the best part of any meal.  
He put the groceries away, hung up his jacket, remembering to put Monica's keys in the pocket, and carried the bags from the lingerie shop upstairs.  
“Hi honey; I'm home,” he called cheerfully. Monica was awake, as he'd expected, and she looked mad as hell. And very, very ready for him. Her nipples were still swollen and full and her pussy was slick with wetness. He wondered what sorts of things she'd been imagining.  
“John, untie me right now,” Monica said and he grinned at the fury in her voice. Her wrists looked red and chafed and he knew she had tried to break free. He should have warned her the cuffs were practically escape-proof.  
“Oh, I don't think so, sweetheart. You look so pretty there that I think I should just admire you for a while.” He set the bags from the lingerie shop on the dresser and came to sit on the edge of the bed.  
Monica tensed as she felt him settle beside her. The rustle of the bags made her even more nervous. “What was that?” She'd gotten very close to panicking at one point, though she'd talked herself out of  
it; she knew Doggett would never hurt her. But she was starting to wonder if a woman could die from frustration.  
“I picked up a few little things while I was out,” Doggett said, turning toward her so he could study her. “You really do look delicious right now. Absolutely edible. I'd like to think I could spend the rest of the day just ogling you, but I'm going to have to touch you at some point. I can't keep my hands off you all day. But right now, you look so hot, Monica, bound and helpless and naked, just waiting to played with. Your nipples are so red and full they look like berries, sweet, ripe, red berries. And I can see how wet you are for me from here, gorgeous. I'm going to take a closer look soon so I can see how hot your pussy really is, and I'm going to taste you. But first, you're going to tell me what you've been thinking about that's made you so wet for me.” Monica felt her face grow hot and found herself shaking her head at  
his demand. She couldn't possibly tell him the sorts of things she'd been dreaming about. She heard the nightstand drawer slide open and knew he'd pulled something out.  
“I'm holding a black plastic paddle. Do you want me to use it on you? On your thighs and breasts and bottom?” He smacked the paddle against the palm of his hand for effect.  
She shook her head again, horrified. “Please, no!”  
“Then tell me everything you've been imagining while I've been gone. And don't hold anything back, Monica, because I'll know and I'll punish you.”  
She licked her lips; her mouth was suddenly very dry and she realized she was almost panting for him. “I've been imagining you touching me.” Her voice was barely audible.  
He pinched her thigh and she flinched. Then he began stroking her lightly, trailing his fingertips along each thigh. “Tell me everything. Tell me exactly what you've been fantasizing about.''  
The combination of his rough-timbred voice and feather-light touch stole Monica's breath. When she could she could speak, the words tumbled out. “We're at the office, working late. There's a report we have to get to Kersh's desk before he comes in the morning. We've just finished it and you go to the printer to pick it up while I'm packing up all the files.''  
Doggett stroked the tender spot behind her knee and she shivered, feeling herself growing even hotter. “Go on,” he encouraged her.  
She took another breath and found she felt more confident. His touch had become reassuring. “I've been...aware...of you all day. Every time I look up, you're watching me, and I can't figure out what's  
going through your mind. While I'm putting the files away, I'm wondering what's wrong, if I've done something to offend you. I don't hear you come back, but you sneak up behind me and slip your arms around me. I'm so surprised, I almost drop the files. I try to turn around to face you, but you won't let me; you just hold me so tight and then begin kissing the back of my neck. It feels so good, and  
I've wanted you for so long that I just relax against you. You keep kissing my neck and then you reach up and start unbuttoning my blouse with one hand. Neither of us says a word, but I help you get my blouse off and unfasten my bra. You keep kissing me as you start touching my breasts with both hands. I can't keep still and I start rubbing my hips against you. I can feel you getting harder for me and you reach down and unfasten my pants. I pull them down, and my panties, and you push me forward over the desk and unfasten your pants.''  
One hand had moved to her stomach and he stroked her pubic hair lightly. Monica groaned and lifted her hips toward him and he chuckled. “Soon, gorgeous. But first tell me the rest of your fantasy. I bend you over the desk...”  
“And you force my legs apart with your knee. When I'm spread wide open, you slide inside me, and you feel so good that I start moving immediately; I want to feel you fucking me so badly. But you spank meand whisper to me hold still and scoot up farther on the desk. I do as you say and you lift me up so my knees are on the desk, and then I'm on all fours and you start fucking me, hard. I'm almost ready to  
scream when you start playing with my clit, and then I am screaming, because I'm coming, and the files start falling off the desk and the papers are going everywhere, but I can't keep still; you feel so good. Then you put your hand over my mouth to keep me quiet and lift me a little higher so you're even deeper inside me and I come again, and I'm biting my lip to keep quiet. When I'm through coming, you pull out and tell me to turn around. I'm on my knees and you pull my head down to your cock and tell me to finish you. I take you in my mouth and you keep one hand on the back of my head, forcing me to take you deeper while you start thrusting, like you're fucking my mouth, and you taste so good and it makes me even hotter that you're just holding me there. I just want to make you come; I want to taste you. And finally you do come, and I swallow every drop, and then you let me lick your cock and balls clean. Then you get dressed and tell me to pick up the files and drive to your place when I'm done so we can finish what we've started. And then you leave me.”  
He was tracing the lips of her pussy with one fingertip now, and she rocked her hips shamelessly toward his teasing hand. “I don't take you into Kersh's office and do you right there on his desk? I must be having an off night.” His fingers brushed tantalizingly near her clit and she groaned and tried to wriggle closer. “What do you want now, Monica?”  
“I want to come,” she begged. “Please, John; this is torture. Please let me come!” He was making her beg again, just as she'd fantasized.  
“Mm. And what's in it for me, gorgeous? You get an orgasm. What do I get?” He slid one finger up into her and began drawing it slowly in and out. After a few strokes, he slid a second finger into her hot, wet opening.  
“I'll do anything you want. Anything. Just please let me come.” She was ready to cry with frustration as he finger-fucked her with maddening slowness. She wanted to feel him slamming into her, feel him crushing her with the weight of his body.  
“But you already promised you'd do anything I wanted, remember? That was our bet. If you won, I was going to dance with you. And if I won, you'd do anything I asked. That's why you're here.” His thumb brushed her clit and she cried out, so close to coming she could feel her muscles tightening.  
So close, and yet...  
He pulled his hand away to pinch her bottom and grinned when she almost growled at him. “So, this is what I want: I'm going to untie you, and you're going to take the bags that are on the dresser and go into the bathroom. Put on everything that's in the bags and come downstairs to the living room. I'll be waiting for you.” He unfastened the cuffs that held her ankles, then quickly moved to free her wrists. When he had unfastened the last cuff, he issued one last command. “And the longer it takes you to get ready, the longer I'm going to make you beg, gorgeous, so get that pretty ass in gear. I want to enjoy you now.” He pinched her bottom again and left.  
Monica pulled the blindfold off immediately and stretched for several seconds. She was slightly stiff from being bound for so long. She would have liked another shower, but Doggett's threat had sounded sincere, so she found the bags and hurried into the bathroom. He must have snuck a look at the size tags in her clothes as she'd slept, because everything fit perfectly. Monica looked at her reflection and raised one eyebrow. The dress was backless, of course, and the halter-top dipped in a deep V that left little to the imagination. The skirt was very short, ending several inches above her knees and only and inch or so below the tops of her stockings.  
The heels were high enough to force her hips forward as she walked, and she could only hope that she wouldn't fall while trying to navigate the stairs.  
That would put a damper on things, she thought wryly. But she had to admit she looked good; Doggett had great taste in slut-wear.  
Who knew? Monica had figured him for the silk teddy type. And she certainly hadn't counted on the leather cuffs. She smiled. She loved surprises.  
Doggett was sitting in the big leather club chair when she reached the living room. He had dimmed the lights and she could hear Latin jazz on the stereo. A fire crackled in the fireplace, and a large quilt and several cushions were spread out in front of it. She noticed two bowls on a table next to the chair: The larger one was filled with strawberries and the smaller one held whipped cream.  
This was going to be so good, she thought, and looked at him expectantly.  
He grinned at her. “You clean up good, Agent Reyes. Turn around once for me so I can get a better look.”  
She turned slowly for him, putting a little wiggle in her hips and smiled when he whistled appreciatively.  
“Very nice, gorgeous. Now, come here and sit on my lap.” She curled up on his lap, legs tucked under. He smiled. “Give us a kiss, sweetheart.”  
His hungry response to her almost-shy kiss took Monica's breath away. Soon he was ravishing her mouth, nibbling and licking her lips, then kissing her until they were both gasping for air. Their kisses continued for what felt like hours until Doggett finally drew away, breathless. She could feel his erection and knew he was just as aroused as she was.  
He reached for a strawberry and dipped it into the whipped cream before holding it to her lips. She took a bite and before she swallowed, he pulled her into a kiss. He licked the juice and the traces of whipped cream from her lips, then fed her the rest of the strawberry.  
He picked up a second strawberry, took a bite, and traced the remainder along her cleavage. He fed her the rest of the berry, and bent forward to lick the trail of juice from her skin. She groaned at the warmth of his tongue and bent to kiss him when he finished.  
“God, I can't wait much longer,” he murmured, pulling her into another kiss. “I've never wanted a woman so much in my life, Monica Reyes.”  
“Well, you've got me, John Doggett. I'm all yours,” she promised, and kissed him again. Before the kiss ended, he'd slid one hand to the back of her neck to unfasten the button that held the halter top up. The fabric slipped forward and she was exposed to the waist.  
Doggett groaned at the sight of her and leaned forward immediately to begin kissing and fondling her breasts. When his mouth closed around her nipple, Monica cried out.  
“Not yet, gorgeous,” he soothed her. “But soon, I promise. I'm going to make you feel so good.” He picked another berry from the bowl and held it to her lips. “Take a bite.” She complied and he rubbed the half-berry over her nipples, then leaned forward to lick her clean again.  
“John, please,” she begged. She wanted him inside her before she exploded.  
He smiled and reached around to unfasten the waistband of her dress, and together, they pulled it off. “Take off your shoes and go lie on the quilt,” he said, and she hurried to obey. He picked up the two bowls and stretched out next to her. “These go,” he said, tugging at her panties and she lifted her hips as he slid them off. Then he stroked the tops of her stockings. “These stay.'' Then he was kissing her again. Soon he was dropping a series of kisses down her body until he reached her mound.  
He stroked her thighs apart and immediately slid two fingers up inside her until she groaned and began thrusting her hips toward him.  
“Easy, sweetheart. Almost there. You're going to like this, I promise.” He reached into the bowl and picked up a strawberry and dipped it into the whipped cream. Then he gently slid it up into  
her before reaching for a second strawberry. When he had placed three berries inside her, he straightened up and began kissing her mouth again, ignoring her whimpers. The berries felt so cold unside her, but they were driving her crazy. As he began kissing and caressing a slow path down her body, she realized exactly how he meant to remove the berries from her pussy and groaned aloud in anticipation.  
Doggett laughed and leaned forward to kiss her stomach just below her navel. “I told you you'd like it,” he murmured, and continued his journey. Monica sighed and opened herself to him, spreading herthighs apart to allow him easy access. She could feel her first orgasm building oh-so-slowly as his fingers began stroking her pubic hair.  
“John, I'm going to come,” she moaned and he grinned.  
“About time. What's taken you so long?” And he flicked one long finger across her swollen clit and laughed as she exploded. “That's it, sweetheart,” he crooned, stroking her faster as the orgasm took her over. “Give it up for me. Show me what you can do. You've been waiting so long for this, haven't you? And it feels so good. And you're going to keep giving it up for me until I've had enough of you, aren't you? You're going to come and come and come for me until I decide you can stop.”  
The spasms of pleasure gradually subsided and Monica lay panting as Doggett smiled down at her. Her pussy was still quivering, and she could feel the strawberries just inside her. “God, John, what are you going to do to me?”  
He smiled. “I've been dreaming of making you crazy with pleasure since you came to D.C. What do you think I'm going to do you, sweetheart? Why do you think I've made you wait so long for this?”  
She watched him lick her juices from his fingers and shivered. “Yummy. I definitely want some more of this.”  
Then he shoved her legs wider apart and bent to begin delicately licking her clit. She could barely feel him at first, but he continued to tease her until her clit began to quiver and twitch in response. The hand job had been good, but she wanted more, and soon she was writhing under his hungry mouth. She could feel another orgasm building and groaned when he slid his tongue into her opening. Another thrust and he drew the first strawberry out and chewed it. “Mmm,” he said. “Delicious.” He bent his head and fastened his mouth on her clit again, tonguing her rapidly until she was exploding with pleasure He waited until he felt her relax, then blew gently across her clit until she sobbed and began rocking her hips in response.  
Soon he was licking her again and she sighed when she felt his tongue dip inside her again as he drew out the second strawberry. When he had finished it, he bent forward and began suckling her until another orgasm overtook her.  
Monica was floating when he bent forward to pleasure her again, still dizzy from her previous orgasms. But Doggett wasn't out of tricks just yet. He blew gently across her clit again and she sighed and opened herself to him again. He began kissing her thighs and slid both hands under her to cup her ass. Soon he was stroking the cleft of her ass with one finger as his tongue slid up into her pussy to draw out the last strawberry. Monica half-sobbed as he began gently licking her clit again, not sure she could come again for him. Then she felt the tip of one finger slide up into her ass and she cried out in surprise. Doggett's finger slid deeper into her and it felt so good that she began rocking her hips to bring it deeper still. As she began moving her hips, his lips fastened again on her clit and within seconds she was coming again.  
Doggett held her tight, his head resting on her stomach, until she stopped trembling. Then he stretched out next to her and pulled her into a slow kiss. She was still too blissed-out to open her eyes and could only cling to him as he stroked her hair and dropped feathery kisses along her forehead and cheeks. When she was breathing normally, he slipped away from her and she turned to watch appreciatively as he undressed. She loved the sight of his long, lean body. When he was naked, he lay back beside her and he immediately took him in her arms. She could barely focus, but she began stroking and kissing his chest, letting her hands trail down his abdomen to his groin. When her fingers brushed his cock teasingly, he laughed. “Oh, no,” he said, and pulled her hand away. “This time, I'm coming inside you. And you're on top.”  
“John, I can't,” she half-whined. All she wanted do was lie back and let him ravish her.  
But Doggett was insistent, and soon she was astride him, aligning her body over his erect cock. She moved to take him into her and he reached up and pulled her down onto his body. She cried out when he entered her and soon she was riding him eagerly. “God, you're so good,” Doggett said, grasping her hips to hold her more firmly against him. Then he began thrusting into her. Monica moved faster in response and soon they both realized she was going to come again, and Doggett slipped one hand between her legs to stroke her clit and bring her off a little faster.  
This orgasm wasn't as intense, but she wasn't complaining; as her climax eased, Doggett cried out and exploded into her and she relished the feeling of his warm cum filling her.  
Exhausted, they collapsed together on the quilt. Doggett immediately pulled Monica into her arms and she turned to nestle against his chest. They held each other tightly for several minutes, hearts racing in rhythm.  
Finally, Monica leaned forward to kiss him. Her lips brushed his lightly and the kiss deepened as he opened his mouth to her. When it ended, she reached up to stroke his cheek. He glowed with pleasure and Monica knew she must be shining even more brightly. “I love you,” she said, and was rewarded by the sudden burst of light in his eyes.  
“You know I love you too, Mon. Ever since New York. You're my angel.”  
They kissed again, then a second time and then a third. Finally, Doggett pulled Monica to his chest and they closed their eyes. Before sleep overtook her, Monica looked up Doggett. He quirked an eyebrow in response.  
“Jesus, John,” she asked, and he could hear the laughter bubbling in her voice. “What are we gonna do tomorrow?”

III: SUNDAY  
John Doggett was having the most wonderful dream.  
He and Monica Reyes were at the pool table. It was her turn to shoot, and she smiled at him and said, “Wanna see my trick shot?”  
The next thing he knew, he was lying back on the table as Monica thoroughly ravished him. He could smell the scent of her skin and taste her sweat as they kissed. He could feel her nails digging into  
his shoulders as she rode his cock.  
The bar was packed, but the other patrons were ignoring them as they raced to the finish. Monica was screaming his name as she climaxed and he could feel his own orgasm coming nearer and nearer and  
nearer...  
He awoke with a start to find Monica sliding into bed beside him. “Sorry, “ she murmured as she snuggled close. “Had to go to the bathroom.” Seconds later, she was sound asleep.  
Doggett checked the clock: 4 a.m. Sunday, and he and Monica were in bed together, naked. The taste of strawberries lingered faintly on his tongue and he smiled at the memory and pulled Monica closer.  
Life is good, he thought, and he closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep.  
He woke again hours later to find Monica nuzzling his throat as her hand slid slowly down his stomach toward his groin. Don't let it be a dream this time, he prayed, and rumbled, “Keep this up and I'm going to expect this every morning.” He inhaled sharply when her fingers brushed his already-erect cock.  
Her hand closed gently around his erection and she murmured, “Keep this up, G-man, and you'll get it. “  
With one graceful move, Monica was straddling him. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him and he slipped his hands up to cup her face. Several kisses later, Doggett was stroking her breasts and admiring the firm pink peaks of her nipples. One thumb brushed a nipple and she sighed. “Kiss me there, John. “  
Smiling, he complied, tonguing one nipple, then the other as she moaned with pleasure.  
“I want you inside me,” Monica demanded, and his hands slid to her ass as she aligned her body over his. “Now, John. “ They moved together and both gasped as Doggett entered her. Monica gripped him firmly with her internal muscles, and then she was moving over him relentlessly. She kept riding him as she bent forward to kiss him.  
Their lips mingled, then locked and Doggett slipped one hand between her legs to gently stroke her clit. She opened to him immediately, working her hips faster between his cock and his teasing fingers.  
He could tell by her breathing that she was close to climaxing. Soon she was murmuring his name as her hands tightened on his shoulders. He stroked her a little more firmly, concentrating on her orgasm so  
he could delay his own and she began chanting, “Yes! “ as she thrust more rapidly toward him. Doggett watched, transfixed, as her face flushed and her body tensed. She cried out his name and then he was exploding, shouting wordlessly as he poured into her.  
Moments later, Monica had nearly collapsed against him as they both gasped for breath. When she could move again, she leaned forward to kiss him thoroughly. When the kiss ended, she said, “You make everything so good, love. Thank you.”  
Doggett pulled her into another kiss. “If you'll let me, sweetheart, I'll find a way to make it better,” he promised.  
Her smile was brilliant. “I'm not going anywhere, John. You're stuck with me.”  
Monica shifted until she was half-draped across him, one arm stretched across his chest. She took his hand in hers and lifted it to her mouth, kissing the tip of each finger and then his palm. Doggett watched her, smiling. Her dark hair was wild and her golden skin was flushed from their lovemaking. She would show up at theoffice tomorrow, dressed in one of her “I may be hot, but I can still kick your ass” suits, and he wouldn't recognize her.  
He kissed her forehead and said, “When I can move again, gorgeous, let's go make breakfast.”  
“Hmm. Did you buy any food while you were out shopping yesterday?”  
“I think there are some strawberries left in the fridge,” he said and they both laughed. “If you want it to  
happen again, sweetheart, just say the word. Whatever you need, I'll give you.“ Then he leaned forward to seal his promise with a kiss. Monica melted against him. Three or four kisses later, Doggett drew  
away, reluctantly. “OK, if we're gonna finish this, I need nourishment.”  
“You're such a romantic, John. “ Monica rolled her eyes, then laughed when her stomach growled audibly.  
“At least I'm a quiet romantic, “ Doggett said and threw a pillow at her. “C'mon, woman. I'm starving. Let's go forage.“  
He got up first and dug in the closet for a few minutes. When he emerged, he had pulled on a pair of jeans. He tossed Monica a white dress shirt that hung to her knees.  
Monica was surprised at how well stocked the kitchen was. They spotted the pancake mix and stopped searching. Doggett grabbed a package of bacon from the refrigerator and Monica mixed the pancake  
batter as he cooked the bacon.  
She decided to let him oversee the pancakes as well. “You'd better handle this, “ she said, peering cautiously at the hot skillet. “I always burn pancakes.”  
“Didn't your mother teach you the secret? “ Doggett asked. He wasn't sure if he was happier to cook for her or to learn there was something she couldn't do.  
“We didn't eat a lot of flapjacks in Mexico City, John. Tortillas Ican handle. For pancakes, we went to IHOP.”  
“Watch and learn. “ He took the bowl of batter from her, gave it a final stir and dropped two spoonfuls of batter into the skillet. “See the bubbles?”  
“In the batter? Yeah.”  
“When they disappear, the pancake's ready to be flipped.” Seconds later, he was flipping the two pancakes. “Now count to 10, and the other side should be brown when you're done.”  
Sure enough. Two golden brown and miraculously unburnt pancakes.  
The man was a miracle worker, even outside the bedroom, Monica thought. And he probably didn't even believe in miracles.  
A short stack later, she sat at the table, watching him eat. He slathered the pancakes in syrup without wasting a drop, sliced the stack into quarters and happily devoured each quarter, dipping the slices into the extra syrup.  
Monica ate her own breakfast at a more leisurely pace, happy just to look at him as he crunched down the last piece of bacon. “Feel better?” she asked.  
He reached across the table to wipe a drop of syrup from the corner of her mouth, then licked it from his fingers. “Much. Want some more coffee?” When she nodded, he refilled both their cups. “What's on  
the agenda today?”  
“Well, technically, that's your call, but I was sort of hoping you'd take me back to bed and have your way with me again.”  
Doggett pretended to consider, then shrugged. “Works for me.” He stood and, in one swift movement, swung her over his shoulder and headed back to the bedroom.  
Monica was still laughing when he set her back on the mattress. She scooted over to make room for him when he dove in next to her. Seconds later, he was drawing the shirt over her head. He pulled into her a kiss, then shifted to rest against the headboard. Monica straddled him as he began kissing and caressing her breasts. She groaned when he murmured, “I want to taste you, “ and drew his mouth to her nipple. He suckled for several minutes and let one hand wander to stroke her pubic hair. He stroked her clit lightly with one long finger. “I want to taste you here,” he said, and slid down on the mattress so that he lay between her legs. “Give it to me,Monica.”  
She slid over him, brushing her hips teasingly close to his mouth. He chuckled as she teased him and blew a warm stream of air over her wet center. When he couldn't take it anymore, he grasped her ass and pulled her body down to his waiting mouth.  
Monica groaned when his mouth fastened immediately on her clit and began undulating over his tongue. “You feel so good,” she told him, moving shamelessly as he suckled her. As his tongue began flicking lightly over her clit, she moved faster, nearly shimmying as she tried to keep up. She could feel the sensation building slowly and he teased her for long minutes, keeping her just at the brink as he tongued her. When she tried to rock more aggressively toward his mouth, he pinched her bottom and she froze immediately, forcing herself to hold still as he feasted on her. Finally, he began sucking her clit again and she cried out as the orgasm crashed over her. He spanked her lightly several times as she rode him, and each smack intensified the pleasure she felt.  
He kept suckling her and playfully pinching and spanking her bottom as she straddled him and soon she was coming a second time, and then a third. Doggett didn't stop until she nearly collapsed over him, her body completely limp with exhaustion.  
He rose and eased Monica gently back to the mattress, parting her thighs with his knee. He stretched out over her and kissed her softly until she slipped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Monica wrapped her legs around him and he groaned and entered her.  
This time he moved slowly, easing in and out of her body so that she felt everything. Tomorrow they would be back at work and he wanted to make this day last forever. He kissed her again and soon they were moving together in an easy rhythm.  
“God, John, you can do this to me forever,” Monica moaned and he smiled down at her.  
“I told you, sweetheart; anything you want. “ And he kissed her until they were both breathless.  
Monica's orgasm took her by surprise; one minute, she was enjoying the heat and lean strength of Doggett's body melding into hers and a heartbeat later, she was overtaken by a keening pleasure that wasalmost painful in its intensity. She cried his name and bucked under him, pulling him with her as she came.  
Afterward, Doggett eased his weight off Monica, but stayed insideher; he didn't want to let her go just yet. She was glad he didn't withdraw right away and relaxed under him, pulling him into another kiss.  
“I love you, “ she murmured against his lips, and he smiled.  
“I love you, too, gorgeous. So much we may have to quit our jobs, because I really don't want you to go.”  
Monica sighed. “Well, you have that public administration doctorate, but my expertise isn't in high demand outside the bureau, so you're going to have to support us.”  
Doggett laughed and rolled off her. “Your expertise is going to giveme a heart attack one of these days, gorgeous. But I'll die happy.”  
He pulled her close and they snuggled, half-dozing, until nearly noon.  
Finally, Monica stirred. “We should take a shower, “ she suggested, but neither of them made a move to get up. Finally, she stretched and stood. “All right, I'm going to take a shower. You be lazy.”  
Doggett rumbled wordlessly and she laughed. “I won't be long,” she promised.  
Twenty minutes later, she re-appeared, wrapped in one of Doggett's towels. “Any idea where my clothes are?”  
“I think they're still in the living room,“ he replied, and smiled. Friday's suit and Saturday's sexy dress should both be in there, he recalled.  
He stretched one last time and got up, heading for the shower. Monica heard the water come on and smiled as she gathered up the clothing scattered around the living room. Back in the bedroom, she slipped on her blouse and the gray slacks of her suit, then waited for Doggett.  
He was wearing jeans and the gray USMC T-shirt when he came out. Seeing her, he smiled. “Nice suit, but I think I like the dress better. In fact, I really prefer you in nothing at all,” he said, and ducked when she threw a pillow at him.  
He took a small box from the dresser and said, “I picked up one more thing while I was out yesterday. It's for you, if you want it.”  
Monica took the box from him and studied it for a few minutes. Too big, and too soon, for a ring, she decided. She opened it and saw a long silver chain with tiny links. A belly chain.  
She looked up at him. His expression was unreadable but his eyes were the most brilliant blue she'd ever seen.  
A ring would obvious, considering they were surrounded by trained observers who really frowned on that sort of thing between partners.  
She unfastened the chain and slipped it around her waist, then refastened it. She pulled her blouse free from the waistband of her slacks, then re-tucked it. She could feel the chain, cool and snug against her skin.  
Very discreet. No one but Doggett would ever know she was wearing it. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, at last. “I love it, John. I'll wear it every day for you, “ she promised.  
He grinned. “You'd better, gorgeous. I plan to check.”


End file.
